Key frames have a variety of uses in terms of describing data pertaining to an audiovisual work. A key frame is a single frame that tags a plurality of frames related to a sequence of images that meet certain criteria designated by a user. For example, a description such as a title of a scene to a movie, or other information related to a particular scene may be recorded in a key frame. In this manner, the key frame is able to provide a summary of an audiovisual work that allows near random access to frames within the audiovisual work. In addition to describing audiovisual data, key frames may also be used for comparing a video with another video or for reviewing a summary of the series of frames in a document that is generated from the key frame.
One disadvantage to a key frame is that it is generally static. Once a key frame is made, the key frame generally cannot be updated. If the criteria for the key frame is changed, a new key frame must be created. Creating a new key frame is time consuming and expensive. It is therefore desirable to have a system that addresses this disadvantage.